Murder
by Odette Ashworth
Summary: A young couple going to a party ends up crossing paths with a killer psychopath. (Yes, I know I'm bad with summaries just read it unless you're bad with graphic violence and gore.)


**_Murder_**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice I only write for pleasure not Profit._

_**Authors Note:** I apologize for killing off loved characters but this is a Horror Story. Please tell me what you think. Also This is and urban legend with my own spin and tweaks to it, plus I obviously put Gakuen Alice characters in it. _

_no flames please._

**_Rating: R_**

_**Warnings:** Gore, Graphic Violence and descriptive scenes_

_**Summary:**A young couple going to a party ends up crossing paths with a killer psychopath. (Yes, I know I'm bad_

with summaries just read it unless you're bad with graphic violence and gore.)

Thank you Hannah for pointing out my mistake in mentioning this was an urban legend when I first posted! :)

* * *

_One dark, stormy night a young couple was in a car driving to a party at a friend's house. The boy was tall and lean with tanned skin, raven colored layered hair that went down to his neck, crimson eyes and a gold hoop_

earring with a blood red drop on his left ear. The girl was a few inches shorter and thin with sun kissed skin,honey colored wavy hair that went down to her back, and hazel eyes.

_The party was out of the city limits on a ranch. So the boy decided to take a shortcut on a back road with some houses on it. It was a new moon and even the stars gave no light because of the storm. It had thankfully stopped raining, but the thunder, lightning, and the howling winds were never-ending. The night was bathed in darkness. The houses for some strange reason had no light even though it was only seven o'clock. _

_ The couple brushed it off thinking the storm had caused a blackout. The only source of light came from the bolts of light in the sky and the headlights of the car. The trees on either side of the street were twisted and gnarled. When the erratic bolts lit up the sky with their harsh light the trees became sinister as if predicting a night of terror. The girl glanced out the window and thought they had been transported into a scene from a horror movie. _

_Suddenly her boyfriend started pulling over to a cluster of trees, when she asked him what he was doing he replied, "I have to go to the bathroom". She replied, "Don't go there go at one of the houses". So he drove up to the nearest house and parked next to a huge tree with no leaves. It was so gnarled and bent at an angle so that with every strong gust of wind the branches scraped across the roof of the car. _

_The boy got out of the car and went up to the house. When he got to the door he knocked threes times but there was no answer, so he tried the door and it was unlocked. Just as he was about to go in the girl yelled, "Don't just barge in! What if they get mad?" The boy replied "Don't worry I'll just tell them why I did it". Then he went in closing the door behind him. _

_ So the girl waited and waited and waited and waited, but her boyfriend never came out. It had already been an hour, she wanted to go home, the party would end soon and she was scared. She decided to wait an hour or two longer, maybe he was sick. Then she heard drip, drip, drip, drip, drip. It went on and on and she became more frightened with every drip and every scrape on the roof. She moved the car into the driveway and waited a few minutes. _

_Then she heard sirens and tires screech to a stop in front of the house. It was two policemen. One got out a megaphone and yelled "GET OUT OF THE CAR! GET OUT OF THE CAR!BUT DON'T LOOK BACK"! So she got out of the car, but couldn't help looking back. Then she realized with horror what the dripping was and why the scraping had gotten louder. Hanging from the tree was her boyfriend's body his shoes scraping the roof of the car with the head cut off and hanging from a wire tied to the hair. The eyes were opened wide and lifeless, while the face was twisted in horror uttering a silent scream._

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

…_2 hours earlier…_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_ The boy went in the house closing the door behind him. As he stepped into the house he noticed it was unnaturally quiet. He tried the light switch and nothing happened. He walked through the living room in the dark and eventually found the bathroom. After he had finished he searched the cabinets and found a flashlight. As he walked back to the living room he wondered why the front door was unlocked when the family wasn't home. _

_Then he heard a noise that sounded like heavy breathing so he ducked behind a sofa. He tripped over something and fell in a wet and sticky substance. He remembered the house had smelt strange at first. Now he realized that the strange smell had been the sticky liquid into which he had fallen. It smelled like iron, rust, and salt with a hint of copper, and as some seeped into his mouth it tasted salty and coppery too. He turned on the flashlight and froze. _

_ He was covered in blood and it pooled around him and the back of the sofa. Then he noticed the mutilated pieces of human flesh strewn about. He turned and saw he had tripped over someone's head. It was then that he also noticed a man in tattered clothing, with soulless black eyes, shoulder length slightly spiked hair, and vampire pale skin covered in blood with an axe in his hands. "Oh my God" the boy shakily whispered. He ran just barely getting away from the first swing, and ran into the kitchen._

_There was a cordless phone and he dialed 911. Then he dropped it when the man swung and cut off his leg. He screamed in pain and tried to crawl away while asking for someone, anyone to help him. The man towered over him cruel and menacing. "Please God Help Me," the boy sobbed. "It seems your God has failed you," said the man before he cut off the boy's head grinning manically at his scream of terror._

* * *

_AN: If you would like me to write a story in this genre about a book, anime, manga, TV show or movie, then _

_please pm or message me. Again I'd love reviews to see what you think about it. This is my first story but I plan _

_to post more. Please be patient with me I'm still in college and school comes before my stories unfortunately._


End file.
